parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo
Dumbo is the voiceless circus elephant and title character. He Played Jack Bear in JoJo & Dumbo He is a Bear He Played Mickey Mouse in Fantasia (Disneystyle8 Style), Fun and Fancy Free (Disneystyle8 Style) and Dumbo and The Beanstalk He is a Mouse He Played Pikachu in Disney Pokémon (Disneystyle172 style) He is a Yellow Mouse Pokémon He played Mordecai in Dumbo and Simba's Regular Show He is a blue jay He played Hen Wen in The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a pig He played Abu in Pinocchioladdin He is a monkey He played Thomas the Tank Engine in Dumbo the Blue Elephant & Friends He played Dopey in Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs He is a beardless and mute dwarf He played Tweedledee in Snow White in Wonderland He played Hathi Junior in The Mammal Book He played Stitch in Isabella and Dumbo He is an alien-like dog Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant and Dumbo the Blue Trunk Elephant Played as Rudolph Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas Played as Jack Skellington Dumbo (AKA Casper) Played as Casper Dumbo the Blue Elephant & Friends and Dumbo and the Magic Circus Played as Thomas the Tank Engine The Little Mer-Dog and The Little Aardvark Played as Max he is a sheep dog Leap Hood Played as Toby Turtle Dumbocules Played as Hercules He is a Wonderboy Inside Out (Littlewooden214 Style Played as Joy He is a happy emotion Destiny in Wonderland Played as the Cheshire Cat He is a cat Bernard of the Jungle Played as Shep Mammal Story 3 Played as Big Baby he is a baby doll D.W. (Mulan) Played as Mushu SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Duck (AKA Beauty and the Beast) Played as Lumiere He is a candle Snow White and the Seven Animals (Disneystyle8 Style) Played as Doc He is a dwarf The Elephant King (Disneystyle8 Style) Played as Simba He is a lion Children Story 3 Played by Rabbit Doll The Sailor Scout and The Flying Animal Played as Frog Naveen Mattladdin Played as Magic Carpet Dumbo (Bambi) Played as Young Bambi Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) Played as Goro Ibuki Animal Story 1 (Disneystyle8), Animal Story 2 (Disneystyle8) and Animal Story 3 (Disneystyle8) Played as Woody Auroralina, Nalalina Played as Bumblebee The Little Mermammal and The Little Woman Played as Flounder Dumbo (Pinocchio) Played as Pinocchio he is a puppet Pokemon (Disney Style) Played as Phanpy He is a blue elephant-like Pokemon Dumboladdin Played as Aladdin Dumbo X (AKA Sonic X) Played as Sonic the Hedgehog He is an Blue hedgehog He Played Lucky in Disney X He Played Junior Shrinks in Timothy Shrinks He Played Elephant Abu in Tarladdin and Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) He is an Elephant Portrayals: *In Roo (Dumbo), he is played by Roo. *In Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo), he is played by Skippy Rabbit. *In Pinocchio (Dumbo), he is played by Pinocchio. Gallery: Dumbo.JPG Dumbo White Organ and Blue Box.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4949.jpg Dumbo 2.png Dumbo.gif Dumbo in Dumbo.jpg Dumbo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dumbo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elephants Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Boys Category:Disney Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who don't speak Category:Gray Characters Category:Kids Category:Wild Animals Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Circus